Fallin' For You
by I love Kick Ausally and GeCe
Summary: " Nice socks, Ally" Looking down at my feet I noticed I was wearing my favorite pair of mis-matching socks. Ally Dawson is not your average girl, and it's not just because she's a killer song writer. She's beautiful, talented, and like's mis-matched socks with polka dots. She's got some strange habits and likes, but that just makes a certain boy fall for her harder.


**Fallin' for You**

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally or R5's song- Fallin' for You. Or anything else you might recognize.**

**I would recommend listening to R5's Fallin' for you while reading this. I'm so totally in love with it and I just had to write a story off it. You don't have to if you don't want to. **

**Fallin' for You**

_**You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots**_

_**You like your pizza cold,**_

"Hey Ally!" A chirpy voice called from my front door. My best friend, Trish, made her way to the couch. I sighed because once again she didn't knock before lettering herself in my house. It's just proves the saying, friends will knock and best friends will come right in. Or something like that. "I'm ready for our movie night." She exclaimed sitting down. Nodded I continued to lay out chips and drinks on the little coffee table. "Our Austin or Red here yet?" Trish inquired. I smiled at my petite curly haired friend.

"Nope, but you know them, always late." I responded as the doorbell rang. Well actually someone kept repeatedly hitting it. That could only be one person, my friend, Dez. He was a goofy boy who loved to shoot videos. Rushing to the door I opened it to let him in. His russet red hair swayed as the lanky figure sat down next to Trish. They began some dome argument about which topping was best on pizza or something like that. Speaking of pizza ,I had leftover pickle pizza in the fridge, I should eat that later.

" Nice socks, Ally" An all too familiar voice stated. Turning around, I spotted, Austin standing in the door way. When did he get here? Looking down at my feet I noticed I was wearing my favorite pair of mis-matching socks. I must have forgotten to take them off. Secretly I love wearing socks which didn't match. " You look good in mis-matched polka dot socks." A husky voice breathed in my ear. Glancing up I locked eyes with my blonde haired music partner. My cheeks grew warm at his compliment. Oh! Why was I such an easy blusher. Clearing my throat we joined our friends on the small couch. The movie was some romance movie that I thought was so unrealistic. I mean when does they guy fall for the girl first? It's always the girl and then she's afraid of getting rejected, so she spends most of the movie trying to build up the courage to talk to him about it. Well in this case it's the other way around, but we all know how it's going to end.

A loud grumble brought another blush to my cheeks. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it was 8 now. " Is little Ally, hungry?" A certain blonde boy smirked in my ear. I nodded as my blush got bigger. " Me too, let's get something to eat in your kitchen." I let him lead me away from the comfy living room into my cold kitchen. He began searching my fridge for something eatable. After a few silent seconds, he closed the door and came out with a pizza box. I smiled and grabbed two plates from a cabinet. Opening the box I lifted out a pickle covered piece to eat myself and Austin grabbled a cheese one. After each of our plates was occupied Austin picked them up and walked over to the microwave. "How long should I heat yours up for, Ally?"

"Actually, I don't want it heated up," I clarified. A quizzical look covered his face. "I like eating my pizza cold." He stared at me for a few more seconds before deciding, I wasn't going to explain further. After he warmed up his own piece, we joined the others on the couch. I couldn't help but notice the multiple glances he threw my way.

_**You like the swim at night when the moon is full,**_

_**You think that makes you strange,**_

The water felt so cool and refreshing. It was a beautiful night, with the full moon above my backyard pool. Of course I was out swimming in it. I loved being in the water whenever there was a full moon and tonight was no exception. It was calm and peace full tonight as I lapped the pool. Stopping in the start end I turned my gaze up at the starry sky. Why anyone would want to live in a crowded city, where they couldn't see the sky, I'll never know. The sound of soft footsteps, caused my gaze to shift to fall on a blonde head of hair.

" Hey Ally-gator," My best friend Austin chuckled. He kneed down near the pool's edge. " Going for a late night swim I see." I nodded suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Well than move over." Before I had a chance to respond, Austin dove into the water. A screech left my lips, when the water hit me in the face. Soft chuckles came out of Austin's mouth, as he tried to keep them in. " Come one , Ally, why would you get in the water if you didn't want to get wet." His snickers got louder as he couldn't hold them in any more.

Sick of his chortles I decide to fight back. My hands reached down into the water and in a few seconds water splashed into Austin's face. A tiny smirk found its way to mouth, as his snickers stopped. Instead a playful competitive look took to his face. As if there was such a look. Another splash hit my face. I turned to gasp at Austin. Oh it was on. After a few moments of full out water wars, we both climbed out of the pool. Our laughter was probably heard for miles. We both lay out on the wet cement surrounding my pool. After our laughs died out, Austin spoke.

" So Ally there must be a reason you were out swimming so late." I turned away from his strong gaze. Once again feeling ashamed of my silly pleasure. A soft hand reached under my chin and I felt Austin's gorgeous eyes meet my own. " Ally, you know I wouldn't laugh at you." I decide to trust him.

" I like swimming at night when the moon is full." I began softly. "I know that make me strange." He dropped my chip and my eyes once again focused on the ground. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me in for a hug. Getting over my initial shock of his sudden action, and the feeling of his cold body, I hugged back.

" I think it's cool, Ally." He whispered into my wet hair. I smiled against his chest. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

_**And you say you're scared**_

_**That I won't be there**_

" Trish, I'm scared of something." I informed my compact friend. We were sitting in the tiny practice room, talking about her new job. It wasn't the most interesting thing, considering she gets a new job each week. You probably think I'm exaggerating, but that's the truth. She's had more jobs than anyone else I know.

"You're afraid of a lot of things , Ally." Trish was currently flipping through, a magazine not paying much attention to what I was saying. She's right I'm not the most courageous girl.

" I know , but this is a new fear, that really scares me." I was a strange fear, I just had to tell her.

"No Kidding, what exactly is this new scary fear." I bit my lip, trying to decide how exactly to present it. What if she laughs at me, what if she tells me I'm lame or something. Well she's done all that before, and beside if you can't tell your best friend your secrets, who can you, tell.

" I'm scared that one day, Austin won't be here." I couldn't describe the weight that was lifted off my chest. It felt great to tell someone. Trish put down her magazine and looked me straight in the eye.

" Ally, are you serious?" Suddenly the ground became very interesting. I don't know why I was so afraid of something so silly.

"Yes," I mumbled, not meeting her strong gaze. Preparing myself for her smart teasing remark. It never came instead; she spoke in a serious tone.

"Are you going to tell Austin about it?" Inquired Trish. I hadn't thought about that. What would happen if I told Austin? Would he laugh at me? Say some promise he didn't intend to keep. Or would he get really weird around me? Like that time he read my book and thought I had a crush on him. No its best I don't tell him, it would be better for both of us.

"No, it's not that important." She nodded before turning back to her fashion magazine. A soft creek of the door opening, made my head shoot up. Austin stood there with a strange look upon his face. What if he heard everything? What if he makes fun of me for my stupid fear? I sat there staring at him expecting some teasing words. They never came.

" Is everything okay, Ally?" He quizzed. I gulped and prayed that I wouldn't start babbling.

"Okay, Psss Okay, What's exactly do you mean by okay. Everyone has a different ok, you're okay would be different from my okay. Then my okay would be different from Trish's and hers would be different than DE's." OH great the one thing I didn't want to do, I wind up doing. "I'm mean, yep everything's okay." I fake smiled.

"You sure you're alright, Ally?" He spoke as he searched my face for sincerity. The one thing my face was far from showing.

"Yep just dandy." I hate lying, especially to Austin. He didn't question me further, thankfully, as he sat down and we began writing a new song. Yet, I could tell he didn't believe me.

_**You can change your hair**_

_**Five times a week**_

"Nice hair, Ally," some student called form where he was standing at his locker. I bet he was just being nice. This had officially been my worst hair week. Yep that's right I said week. I woke up Monday morning with and unmanageable mess of hair atop my head. It hadn't gotten better all week. So each day this week I had done something different to my hair.

Monday - My hair lay in a bun atop my head. I had spent most of the morning knee deep in hair products. From mousses to hairspray then to curl definer. The final result was stiff hard mess of hair atop my head. My friends tried to be encouraging. Trish told me she would show me how to make the perfect bun. Dez showed me a popular celebrity who had her hair in the same style, in a hair magazine he pulled from his backpack. It never ceases to amaze me, all the stuff Dez seems to have in that backpack of his. Austin told me not to worry, my hair would be better tomorrow. Boy was he wrong.

Tuesday - Thanks to all the leftover product in it, my hair was a tangled mess when I stepped out of the shower. After shedding a few tears, while trying to run my brush through it, I decide it was no use. So I gathered it all in a high pony tail. At school my friends were once again supportive. Trish said it showed off my gorgeous earrings. Dez said that he loved my orange elastic band that held it up. Austin told me it brought more attention to my face. Which I wasn't too sure I wanted.

Wednesday – After brushing it out I became a little more manageable. So I braided it and laid it on my shoulder. Yet I still felt ugly. This time I didn't ask for my friends for their opinion, but they gave it anyway. Trish said she show me how to do a fish tail braid. Dez said it reminded him of a donut he had in his backpack, and then rushed off to his locker. A dounut? Really, my hair was being compared to a donut. Austin said it brought out my eyes. When I got home I decide to book a hair appointment for later that day.

Thursday – The appointment had gone well the day before and I was very pleased with the results. I had gotten my hair trimmed which the hairdressers had said was my main problem. Then I got my long awaited blonde streaks at the bottom. I was so happy that I wore my hair loose. Today I asked my friends what the thought of it, in a more proud kind of manner. Dez started freaking out saying my hair was turning blonde like Austin's. Trish said it was gorgeous. Austin said nothing just stared at me until the bell range.

Friday- Today I decide to use the straitened I bought when Trish worked at Strait Hair. The result was silky strait hair. I felt so happy. Once again I asked my friends thought. Dez was screaming that someone was messing with my hair than ran away. Trish was glad I finally used the straightener. Austin stood their staring at me before saying " You can change your hair five times a week." Unfortunately I never had time to ask him what he meant. So instead I spent the whole day pondering what he said.

_**You can change your name,**_

_**Get a little bit crazy**_

" Austin!" I yelled chasing after my best friend. Turning around he waited for me to catch my breath.

"I was reading this awesome book yesterday; well it wasn't as good as Wind through My Heart. But it was better than Running Wild. No Running Wild was good it was just that one part that gave me shivers. Or that other part where the guy shot the goat then the horse and I started crying. I like the part when Ann and William had a kid. Though I wish it was a boy instead of a girl. I mean come on we all wanted them to have a boy, but then the author decided she hated us and had them have a girl." I babbled on. **(1)**

"Ally, get to the point." Austin sounded frustrated but he was still smiling at me. I love it when he smiles, it one of his best traits

"Anyway, this book I was reading, the main characters name was Laura. And I decided that if I ever changed my name I would want it to be Laura." Austin gave me a strange before heading back to the food court. I followed him and we took a seat at one of the tables. We began talking about our new songs when a mop of blonde hair caught my attention. Leaning over to get a better look, I confirmed my previous suspicion. Bouncing out of my seat, I covered my mouth to contain a fan girl scream. Austin followed my gaze then turned back to me with questioning look.

" That's R5!" I squealed bouncing up and down. " They are only like the best band ever." After going over and getting their autographs and confirming that I was going to their concert that night, we headed back to our table. "Aren't they so nice and Ross Lynch is defiantly the cutest. Though I love Riker's hair and Rydel is just so pretty. Did you see Ratliff had his drumsticks with him? Rocky has the most awesome converses ever. Rydel has the most perfect bangs ever. Did you know Ross's mom does his hair? It looks really good to be done by his mom. Riker wear's glasses you know, they look really cool on him." I continued to babble until Austin grabbed my shoulders and shook me. **(2)**

"Ally their just a band and your crazy." He laughed at me while walking away. Running I caught up to him and gave him a glare.

"I'm not crazy and their not just a band. They're R5." Crossing my arms I tried to give Him a stern look. But we both ended up laughing.

"Okay you're just a little bit crazy." Austin asserted in-between laughs. I said nothing as we continued to laugh.

_**You can dance in the rain,'**_

_**Rockin' secondhand chic**_

_Pitter, Patter _went the sound of raindrops hitting the roof of Sonic Boom. I hummed along while tapping my pen on the counter. It was a beautiful beat that only nature could produce. A smile played on my lips, as new lyrics came to mind. Grabbing my beloved songbook, I opened it to a new page and began scribbling down lines. Being so caught up in my work I didn't notice Austin leave the practice room. Or noticed him come up and peek over my shoulder.

"What you writing?" He pried swaying in place.

"A song about rain." I replied without looking up. He nodded then continued to look over my shoulder. A frustrated sigh left my mouth as I slammed my pen down.

"What's wrong Ally?" Probed Austin. I didn't answer instead I focused on the store's door. Rain soaked the glass door, and everything outside. An idea popped into my head, a crazy one. Without a second thought I ran out into the pouring rain. Then I began dancing, well what I would call dancing. My friends would call it a disgrace to dancing. Laughs escaped my mouth as I continued to bounce to no particular beat. As I had predicated Austin stuck his head out the door. "What are you doing Ally?" Austin inquired with a raised voice. I stopped for a second and turned to face him.

"I'm dancing in the rain! What does it look like I'm doing?" Giggling I began goofily dancing again. Throwing my head back I spun around in circles, loving the feeling of complete freedom. It felt amazing like I didn't have a care in the world. After a few more moments of dancing I rushed back into sonic boom. Austin held the door open for me as I skidded to a stop. Shivering I grabbed my songbook and didn't waste a second writing down the spur of lyrics that had come to mind. You see, the reason I had gone out dancing in the rain was for inspiration. I felt Austin spread his hoodie over my shoulder, but said nothing.

The next day I walked into Sonic Boom wearing some clothes I had bought at a nearby secondhand shop. They were old smelling and barley fit me, but I still liked them. Usually I only wore them at home, but I had forgotten to do laundry these last few weeks, and I had nothing else to wear. So here I was wishing desperately that none of my friends would come into the store today. But fate has a fun way of hating me, because just then all Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at…" she stopped mid-sentence when she got a look at me. "What are you wearing Ally?" She questioned horrified. "If that's your new choice in fashion than Ally, I like your old look better." I felt hurt for a few seconds and was about to answer when Austin and Dez walked in.

"Ally you look different." Dez put on his thinking face as he studied me. I hung my head in shame, when Trish cut in.

"Yeah she's wearing some ugly old grandma clothes." Trish pointed out. My grandma doesn't wear stuff like this.

"No that's not it…" Dez continued to study me. Sometime my friends can be the least supportive people. Looking up I came face to face with Austin. He stood there silently studying me. I patiently waited for him to say something. Instead he said nothing and went off with Dez. Part of me wanted to know what he would say, another part of me dreading it. I made a silent promise with myself to do my laundry every week, no every day from now on.

_**I'm falling for you,**_

It was Friday night, and a huge court was gathered around the mall's bitty stage. Trish, Dez, and I stood in the front , eagerly awaiting Austin's entrance. Even though I had seen him do this hundreds of times before, it's still got nervous butterflies in my stomach. Screams and shouts broke my thoughts as, Austin walked on stage. I began to cheer as well. He smiled at the crowd and winked at me. After introducing himself he began his first song.

After completing the last song he turned to look at the crowd and specifically me. I wondered what he had to say. "Hey guys!" He waited patiently for the screams to die down. "As you know my songwriter, Ally, writes all my songs, because I can't write a song to save my life. But, recently I got some inspiration and after many sleepless nights I came up with this. This is about a very special girl who I've come to adore. I hope you like it." A surge of jealously hit me, as he began strumming his guitar. Who was this girl? Did I know her? Why didn't he tell me about her? I thought we told each other everything. My thoughts were interrupted when he began to sing in his beautiful voice.

"_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots,_

_You like your pizza cold,_

_I think that's hot,_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full,_

_You think that makes you strange,_

_I think that's cool,_

_And you say you're scared,_

_That I won't be there,_

_Baby, I swear,_

_I'm not going anywhere,_

_You can change your hair,_

_Five times a week,_

_You can change your name,_

_Get a little bit crazy,_

_You can dance in the rain,'_

_Rockin' secondhand chic,_

_But I live for the day,_

_That I'm calling you baby,_

_Cause I'm fallin' for you,_

_For everything that you do,_

_Baby I'm fallin' for you,_

_You might be crazy,_

_But baby,_

_I'm fallin' for you,_

_I've seen predictable, vanilla plain,_

_And all the mannequins,_

_They look the same,_

_There's no one else like you,_

_One of a kind,_

_And I'm a lucky guy because you're all mine,_

_And you say you're scared,_

_That I won't be there,_

_Baby, I swear,_

_I'm not going anywhere,_

_You can change your hair,_

_Five times a week,_

_You can change your name,_

_Get a little bit crazy,_

_You can dance in the rain,_

_Rockin' secondhand chic,_

_But I live for the day,_

_That I'm callin' you baby,_

_Cause I'm fallin' for you,_

_For everything that you do,_

_Baby I'm fallin' for you,_

_You might be crazy,_

_But baby,_

_I'm fallin' for you,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_You might be crazy,_

_But baby,_

_I'm fallin' for you,_

_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots,_

_You like your pizza cold,_

_Yeah I'm fallin' for you,_

_Fallin' for you,_

_You can change your hair,_

_Five times a week,_

_You can change your name,_

_Get a little bit crazy,_

_You can dance in the rain,'_

_Rockin' secondhand chic,_

_But I live for the day,_

_That I'm callin' you baby,_

_Cause I'm fallin' for you,_

_For everything that you do,_

_Baby I'm fallin' for you,_

_You might be crazy,_

_But baby,_

_I'm fallin' for you,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_I'm fallin'; I'm fallin' for you,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah,yeah_

_You might be crazy,_

_But baby,_

_I'm fallin' for you."_

By the end of the song, my head was spinning. He had just perfectly described me. But that's impossible he can't like plain old me. Yet who else had mis-matched socks with polka dots, liked their pizza cold and swam on full moon nights. Who had just recently said they were scared of him leaving her? Who else wore secondhand chic, danced in the rain, and changed her hair five times a week. Who else wanted to change her name and was a little bit crazy? Not being able to take it anymore I rushed to our practice room.

I was messing around with the piano when the door opened. Looking up I saw Austin's towering frame staring at me, with an expression I had never seen before. He took a seat beside me and began playing some random keys. We had been messing around for a little bit when, our hands touched. We looked up and met each other's gaze. Blushing I stood up and was about to leave when Austin grabbed my hand.

"Ally, why did you run away after the concert?" Austin breathed. Tears came to my eyes as I turned to face my best friend. His sweaty bangs clung to his sweat covered forehead. He had come here right after the concert, Not even bothering to go home and take a shower.

"Austin, was that song about me?" I inquired not answering his own question. He looked into my eyes before replying.

"Yes." Sincerity covered his face.

"Every word?" I couldn't believe how honest he was being.

"Every word." He cupped my face in his hands and my breath hitched.

"How you think my cold pizza habit's hot? Or how cool you think my swimming at night is? How you're falling for me? Or what about how you're a lucky guy cause I'm all yours." He nodded and looked down at his feet. He was about to remove his hands from my face when I kissed him. He looked at me in surprise and it was my turn to cup his face. "Austin Monica Moon, I'm fallin' for you." I exclaimed and he pressed his lips onto my own. It was perfect. I couldn't help but think how sweet he was when he sang Fallin' for you.

** Author's note: I know it's cliché and fluffy and weird. But I like it and that's all that matters. What did you think? Tell me in the reviews. **

**Sorry for any errors. Whether grammar or spelling. Sorry if Ally seems a bit OC. **

**Please check out my profile for a poll on what story I should do next. Or you can vote in the reviews. **

**1.****Trying To Be Normal****: Kim left Seaford and her friends when she got an offer to be a star. Three movies and two tours later she's back and ready to feel normal again. But how can she with paparazzi following her 24/7, Crazy exes, and a new student at her beloved Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Will Kim's life ever be normal again? **_**A Kickin'it story.**_

**2.****Red Is the New Black:**** Kim is a deadly secret agent with a killer bite. When her new mission winds her up in Seaford, she realizes she might have bitten off more than she can chew. With the help of some friendly karate students and their sensei, Kim might just make it to the top agent status: Red.**_** A Kickin'it story.**_

**3.****Through with Guys:**** Ally has had enough with guys. She's tired of writing breakup songs and wants to focus her career on something new. So she heads to a small town in the middle of nowhere, for a month-long getaway. Everything perfect till she meets a country boy who's desperately falling for her. Will she go back on her promise to be through with guys? **_**An Austin & Ally story**_

**4.****Not Just a Girly Girl:**** Austin is a bad boy foster kid who's never stayed at a foster home for more than six months. And he doesn't plan on breaking his record now. So when he winds up in the home of Daddy's girl Ally Dawson he's sure this will be his shortest stay ever. That is until he learns the secret that Ally is not just a girly girl. **_**An Austin & Ally story.**_

**5.****A summer band****: When R5's tour ends, they are more than happy to be spending their summer in a small town. But what they don't plan on is this little town changing their lives forever. **_**An R5 imagine story.**_

**Please Review and or favorite this story. Also please favorite and or follow me. But most of all review. Pretty please review. Come on all of the R5 members are giving you puppy eyes ( That includes Ross). I know I couldn't say no to R5. So review. **

**Please check some of my other stories and community:**

**~ Red, Violet, and Blonde – a My Candy Love story**

**~ Never Realized – a Shake It Up one-shot**

**~ Little Red Riding Hood – a Rise of the Guardians story**

**~ Kickin'it with Song – a Kickin'it story**

**~ Kickin'it with Kids – a Kickin'it community**

**(1)All the books and characters mentioned were made up. But if there actually books and characters with these names then I didn't mean to copy them.**

**(2)This is a rant I might actually have if I ever met R5. Realized how she said Ross Lynch was the cutest? It's funny because Ross Lynch plays Austin. **


End file.
